


How to End and How to Begin

by Lala_was_Here



Series: My KyouHaba omegaverse~ (omega!Kyoutani) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yahaba Shigeru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Not exactly a drama, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Omega Watari Shinji, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags may be added, The Drama, There's an OC, Watari is a good friend, but just a random thug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_was_Here/pseuds/Lala_was_Here
Summary: "I had a very strange dream…”“It’s so unlike you getting caught by a dream. You usually just shrug it off. What’s in your dream.”“I dreamt Kyoutani and I was cuddling.”Or, they finally getting their shits together. Well, almost





	How to End and How to Begin

Yahaba woke up that morning with a warm sensation on his chest. Looked down, he found Kyoutani snuggled to him. His usual frown face was nowhere to be found. His face was calm and peaceful. Yahaba smiled at the sight and lazily run his fingers to Kyoutani’s hair. It’s unexpectedly soft, make Yahaba wants to brush his hair forever. He pecks Kyoutani’s forehead before situated himself and pull Kyoutani closer to him.

Yahaba opened his eyes and found himself laying alone in his room.

“What the fuck…?”

 

“Yahaba? Are you listening?”

Yahaba groaned and scratched his head made Watari flinched at the sight. Yahaba leaned to the devider, his lunch on his lap.

“I had a very strange dream…”

“It’s so unlike you getting caught by a dream. You usually just shrug it off. What’s in your dream.”

“I dreamt Kyoutani and I was cuddling.”

Watari’s mouth gaped before laughed hard.

“Wow, you haven’t even figure out how are you gonna start a conversation with him and you dreamt about cuddling? You got some game, bro.”

“Goddamnit, Watari. I’m serious!”

“What’s the problem? Did you pop a boner?”

“WATARI!”

Watari continued laughing on his best friend’s suffering while Yahaba just pouted his mouth like a little kid.

“Okay, beside your dream…” Watari cleared his throat. “You’re ready to talk now, right? You saw Kyoutani come to practice today anyway.”

Yahaba nearly spat out his drink and Watari gagged at the sight. Yahaba coughed up and stared at Watari in disbelief.

“What the hell, I can’t talk now!”

“What the hell, why not?! You literally just dreamt about cuddling with him!”

“And that’s exactly why I can’t talk to him!”

“Damn, Yahaba.” Watari sighed. “How did I convince you to talked to him?”

“I did not think it’s necesarry anyway.” Yahaba huffed

“Well let’s think about this,” Watari leaned to the devider as well. “What if Kyoutani had a same feeling for you? And what if he hide his soulmate mark because he thinks you’re gonna hate him and leave him alone? Both of you fights a lot, and maybe he’s more concerned about that than you think.”

“He doesn’t seems like a person that would have such a high insecurities.”

“Well maybe for you, he’s not. But as I said and as you know, he’s an omega. No matter what, we, omegas, can’t help but feel insecure about this. Kyoutani is no different.”

“Well I have my insecurities as well--wait, how did you know this?”

“Well we sit close to each other everytime we had a health class. He always went alone and sat on the back so I decided to sat with him. He doesn’t show it but he enjoys my company. We exchange emails and start talking~”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Well he actually said I can’t told you about this but you need it. See, if you didn’t talk to him, imagine what it could do to both of you in the future. He could reject you because he thought you hate him or you could forget about him and let him die alone.”

Yahaba sighed again for God knows how many times today. He can’t even denied Watari’s word.

“Yahaba, believe me. He won’t suddenly snapped at you. Just talked to him casually and be nice. He will heard you, I know it.”

Yahaba nodded and made up his mind.

“Yeah. I’ll talk to him.”

 

The whole practice seems blurry to Yahaba and he finally wide awake when the practice is done. They’re all changing in the clubroom now and Kyoutani is right beside him, wore his shirt absent-mindedly.

Now Yahaba realized Kyoutani used scent blocker to hid his scent. But since he just went into heat last week, the scent blocker could barely hid his scent. Yahaba still could smell a bits of jasmine scent from him. It’s not as strong as last week either but it’s still drove him crazy.

Yahaba drowned in his own tought until he realized Kyoutani already left. Yahaba hurriedly wore his school uniform and grabbed his bag. He ran after bid a goodbye to his teammate. After Kyoutani caught by his sight, Yahaba slowed down and followed him behind. Not to be sounds like a stalker or what, he just tried to gathered the courage.

Suddenly, Yahaba heard a loud growl. Yahaba’s head jerked up and found Kyoutani glared at an alpha. But the said alpha did not flinched away but put on his disgusting smirk and keep moved closer to Kyoutani.

“I said, backoff!” Kyoutani growled.

“Don’t be like that.” The alpha moved closer and reached Kyoutani’s hand. “I thought we’re gonna know each other.”

“I’m not interested. Now, go away.” Kyoutani glared even more. But the alpha did not buying that attitude.

“What, you think you’re too good for me?” the alpha clicked his tounge. “You should be grateful there’s still an alpha that would reach you even with your built you freaky.”

“If you think I’m a freaky then leave me alone!”

The alpha tightened his grip on Kyoutani’s wrist, made him flinched. The alpha took a glance at Kyoutani’s left wrist. After saw Kyoutani’s wrist, the alpha laughed mockingly.

“Oh, what a sweet name we have here.” Said the alpha, with a mocking tone as well. “What happen with this person, hm? Did he reject you?”

“Shut up--”

“Well no one wanted such a trash like you, right?” the alpha smirks and throw Kyoutani to the nearest wall, created a loud thud and a pained moan.

Suddenly, Yahaba felt a sting on his heart. he followed his instinct and strolled hurriedly to them and stand between Kyoutani and the alpha.

“He already said no.” Yahaba let out a low growl. “So, backoff.”

“What, he’s not even yours. He didn’t smell like you.” The alpha challenged Yahaba and growled back at him.

“He’s MY soulmate, so fuck off!” Yahaba took a glance to the alpha’s wrist.

A dark scrapped marks. Fuck.  
Yahaba grabbed Kyoutani’s left arm and hurriedly took him away from there.

After they got further, Yahaba sighed and glanced at Kyoutani.

“Did you hurt?” Yahaba asked worriedly.

“No.” Kyoutani shook his head.

“Really? He pushed you really hard.”

“It’s okay. Maybe my strength just haven’t come back.”

“Well then it’s late. I’ll take you home.”

Kyoutani glanced at Yahaba but then stared down to his feet.

“I’m okay. I can go by myself.”

“I’m not having you being catcalled or physically harassed like that so I’ll take you home. i insist.”

Kyoutani stared at Yahaba and Yahaba stared back at him. “What?”

“You helped me again.” Kyoutani murmurs.

“Well yeah, of course.”

“Why?”

“I just…wanted to help. That’s all.” Yahaba shrugged.

“You don’t need to pity me because my name is written on your wrist. I don’t need that.”

Yahaba stared at Kyoutani. Watari’s right, Kyoutani had his insecurities.

“Well, I did not pity you. Beside, Watari said I need to bond with the new ace or some shits like that so, maybe we could…you know, hang out often.”

“So you don’t care about the soul-marks?”

Yahaba nearly choked by the question. Kyoutani just stared (glared?) at him, made Yahaba very uncomfortable.

“Well…I did not say I don’t care about that. It’s just…maybe it’s pretty weird since we fights a lot.”

“Yes I’m aware of that.”

“So…maybe we just call it water under the bridge.”

“So you’re rejecting me?”

“That’s not what I mean!”

“Then what the hell do you mean?!”

“I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, okay?!” Yahaba snapped and Kyoutani stared wide-eyed at him.

“It’s just…we fought a lot. I…I was so confused when I saw your name on my wrist. I…I thought you’d hate me so I tried to keep it slow for you.” Yahaba sighed.

“Well, I’m lying if I said I don’t feel the same.”

“Wait, you did?”

“Yes. Why the hell do you think I covered my left wirst?” Kyoutani chuckled and that left Yahaba stunned.

“Damn, I just realized you’re so pretty.” Yahaba wishpered

“What is it?”

“Nothing!” Yahaba looked away and hid his flushed face.

“Well, I tought you hated me as well. I know you means well when you throw me against the wall at the tournament but the fights after that…I thought you hated my guts.” Kyoutani explained while walking towards the way to his home. Yahaba followed him and hummed.

“All in all, thanks for saving me three times.” Kyoutani looked at Yahaba with an undefinition look.

“Three times?”

“One at the tournament, two when I went into heat last week, and the third now.”

Yahaba blinked. He smiled and rubbed his backhead. “Well, as I said I am your soulmate. What kind of mate and alpha am I for not protecting his mate?” Yahaba chuckled.

“And you said you wanted to keep things slow but here you are. Calling yourself my mate already.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Kyoutani laughed. They walked side by side until they reached Kyoutani’s front gate.

“Actually, I told my pops that you took me to the nurse office last week and he said I should invite you for dinner. As a gratitude.” Kyoutani opened his gate while looked at Yahaba.

“That sounds nice, but I kinda busy this few days. Maybe I could come later?” Yahaba asked and Kyoutani nodded.

“As long as you still coming. But make sure you told me first so we could make extra food.”

“I will.” Yahaba smiled and put his fist in front of Kyoutani’s chest.

“What is this?”

“A bumpfist. Never heard about it?”

“Of course I had, but why?”

“Well, we both agreed we want to keep things slow. I can’t kiss you but we could still do this.”

Kyoutani chuckled and fists his hands to Yahaba’s. He opened the gate and closed the door right before Yahaba’s eyes.

Yahaba gotta thanked Watari later

**Author's Note:**

> Daamn, Lala. Back at it again with pubblishing at your bedtime (slapped)
> 
> It took longer than I expected and I REALIZED I HAVEN'T PROPERLY EXPLAINED THE SOULMATE AU ASHEJKKSVG
> 
> So to put it simple, there could be three things happened to the soulmate marks.
> 
> First, if the other half rejected their soulmate, both marks will be faded itself and depends on how the individual feels, the marks can change.  
> Second, if the other half passed away, the name didn't dissolve but have a greyish pattern around them  
> And the third, if a person reject and threated or killed their other half, the name will faded and as the exchange, a dark scrapped will wrapped the wrist.
> 
> I just realize my english got worse LMAO. I'm so soooorryyy
> 
> And for the next work, we have seijoh getting tired about KyouHaba's not dating thing and KYOUDAD MAKE AN APPEARANCE HOOT HOOT I have A LOT of sweet headcanons about Kyoutani and his dad so I'm sooo excited!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! And please help this confused brat *bows*


End file.
